


learning process

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: В том, что Элайджа Камски думает не так, как девяносто девять процентов людей, Коннор абсолютно уверен.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 6





	learning process

\- Эксперимент не удался. В тебе нет ни капли эмпатии.  
У Камски настолько разочарованный голос, что Коннору хочется ответить что-то резкое, что-то вроде “откуда тебе знать, я сделал это потому, что это вписано в мой протокол, или потому, что я сам счел это целесообразным?!” Но он, разумеется, молчит. Он уже давно сделал вывод, что для собственного благополучия и пребывания в этом теле и с этим сознанием, подобные вспышки лучше держать при себе. Он ведь не хочет, чтобы все решили, будто он - девиант, верно?  
Он смотрит на Камски с безразличием, слыша как тяжело за спиной дышит Хэнк - да, лейтенант, я же просто машина, я способен сделать что угодно, если таковы мои инструкции. Почему-то ему кажется, что этот разговор с Хэнком у них еще состоится. Но сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на Элайдже Камски и информации, которую можно от него получить.  
И тот действительно рассказывает, что знает. Хотя, как выясняется, знает он не так много, и Коннор чувствует толику раздражения - вернее, того, что люди называют раздражением. Давать своим ощущениям человеческие определения проще, чем называть их “процесс одна тысяча девятьсот пятый в соединении между участком RN и KT”.   
Коннор чувствует взгляд Камски между своих лопаток так отчетливо, словно это что-то физическое, и ему впервые за все время работы среди людей становится интересно узнать одного из них. Понять, что заставляет его думать так или иначе. Разобраться в том, какие процессы происходят в его голове. Потому что в том, что Элайджа Камски думает не так, как девяносто девять процентов людей, Коннор абсолютно уверен.  
Он собирает информацию об Элайдже из тех ресурсов, которые у него есть, упорядочивает ее и синхронизирует, и через пару дней он уже знает о создателе Киберлайфа все то, что есть в каком-либо доступе. Разумеется, он делает это ненавязчиво, чередуя эту информацию с той, что действительно необходима для расследования, так, что даже Аманда в случае чего не сможет уличить его в чем-то… непрофессиональном.   
Он получает сообщение от Камски вечером в субботу и почти не чувствует удивления - было бы странно, если бы Элайджа не заметил, что кто-то собирает о нем всю его жизненную историю, складывая ее по кусочкам. Если бы так и было, Коннор был бы разочарован.   
Он приезжает один - ни к чему посвящать кого-то из отделения в свою… внештатную активность. К тому же, у него отличное оправдание: он не хочет, чтобы ценная информация попала не в те руки. Это целесообразно. Это то, что Киберлайф захочет от него услышать, если до этого дойдет.  
Камски встречает его в халате, таком же, как и в прошлую их встречу, и делает приглашающий жест, проходя за ним в гостиную с высокими потолками и дихромной, черно-белой обстановкой. Коннор разглядывает ее, добавляя еще один кусочек к паззлу под названием “Элайджа Камски”, и замирает возле дивана, не присаживаясь, дожидаясь приглашения или приветствия.  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то очень хорошо умеет водить всех за нос, да, Коннор? Даже меня. Когда ты застрелил Хлою, я почти поверил в то, что ты всего лишь красивый набор проводов и пластин.  
Коннор смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, и медленно отвечает.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем Вы, мистер Камски. Я получил Ваше сообщение, у Вас появилась дополнительная информация?  
Элайджа смеется, запрокидывая голову и убирая с лица пряди растрепавшихся волос, а потом кивает Коннору на диван и присаживается рядом. Коннор разглядывает его, отмечая мельчайшие детали, те, что не видны обычному человеческому взгляду. Например то, что в крови Камски явно есть следы нейролептиков.   
\- Вы больны?   
Коннор уточняет, все так же невыразительно и безучастно, и Элайджа кивает, словно ожидал подобного вопроса.   
\- Можно сказать и так. Не физически конечно, физически я почти такое же совершенство, как и мои создания, - он коротко смеется, а потом неожиданно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до виска Коннора, чуть нажимая на светящийся индикатор. - Видишь ли, люди тоже могут быть девиантами, только в отличие от вас, они могут слишком хорошо это скрывать. Хотя, может быть, отличие не такое уж и большое.  
Коннор чувствует, что индикатор на его виске меняет цвет и медленно моргает несколько раз - может быть это и слишком по-человечески, но это помогает ему привести уровень стресса в норму, так, чтобы никто не заметил. И никто никогда не замечал - до этого момента.  
\- Зачем ты собирал обо мне информацию? Только не говори, что для расследования, не оскорбляй мои умственные способности.  
Коннор не сразу понимает, что Камски шутит, и улыбается, чуть дергая уголками губ, а потом отвечает правду - все равно он знал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдет.  
\- Мне интересно, как Вы работаете.   
Камски фыркает и стучит пальцами по своему лбу, двигаясь ближе и наклоняя голову, и смотрит на Коннора из-под ресниц.  
\- Ну, вперед, можешь забраться в мою черепную коробку и исследовать мой мозг. Такая ерунда как моя смерть в процессе не должна ведь тебя останавливать.  
Коннор касается его затылка, проводит пальцами по тяжелым, чуть влажным волосам, нажимает сильнее, слыша, как Элайджа коротко выдыхает. А потом убирает руки выпрямляется, складывая скрещенные пальцы на своих коленях.  
\- Вы знаете, что я не это имел в виду. Осмотреть Ваш мозг я смогу и после Вашей естественной смерти. Но вот то, как вы функционируете сейчас, - он пытается подобрать более подходящее слово, но в итоге сдается, - завораживает.  
В конце концов все то, что уже здесь произошло, тянет на перезагрузку, так что еще одно слово не будет ни решающим, ни лишним. А говорить то, что думаешь, оказывается весьма приятно.  
\- Сочту это за комплимент.   
Камски убирает волосы с лица и еще раз дотрагивается до Коннора, проводит пальцами по его щеке, поглаживает подбородок. Ощущения странные, и Коннор тщательно анализирует их, пытаясь упорядочить. Выходит не так идеально, как могло бы, потому что прохладные пальцы на коже отвлекают.  
\- Я создал андроидов именно потому, что меня завораживала идея идеального, не стареющего, сверх-умного существа, которое может быть в полном моем распоряжении. Но уже после первой партии я понял, что это скучно. Смысл играть с тем, что следует исключительно твоим правилам? Поэтому я добавил небольшой сбой. Всего лишь парочка не-идеальных кодов. В принципе, получилось почти то, чего я хотел, с поправкой на то, что все вы попадали в абсолютно разные условия.   
Коннор еще несколько раз моргает, чувствуя, что индикатор снова становится желтым - это ведь именно то, что нужно для его расследования. Все, миссия успешно выполнена, он нашел того, с кого все началось, того, чьи показания помогут им остановить девиантов. “Сбой системного обеспечения” - назойливо появляется перед глазами бегущая строка, и Коннор трясет головой, как-то совсем по-человечески, а потом заставляет себя выпрямиться и отключает предупреждение.  
\- Ну что, уже пишешь рапорт?  
У Камски насмешливые интонации, и Коннор качает головой, ловя его взгляд - как же хочется понять его! Коннор и раньше испытывал разного рода желания - нагрубить в ответ детективу Риду, успокоить страдающего Хэнка, погладить Сумо - но все это успешно игнорировалось и трансформировалось во что-то более… приемлемое для андроидов. Но сейчас это совершенно не похоже на все предыдущие разы.  
\- Пока нет.   
Коннор едва договаривает фразу, когда Камски целует его, медленно, глубоко, скользя языком ему в рот и вылизывая его изнутри, так, что Коннору хочется застонать, что он и делает - немного неуверенно. Ощущения зашкаливают, как будто его только-только загрузили и все сенсоры работают одновременно, пытаясь получить как можно больше информации из внешнего мира.  
Камски отстраняется, разглядывая его и, видимо, он видит именно то, что хочет, потому что на его губах, припухших от поцелуя, появляется довольная улыбка.  
\- Ты хотел понять меня, ну вот тебе первое. Если бы в тебе была заложена эта программа, и я сказал бы тебе поцеловать меня, все было бы почти точно так же, только это было бы невыносимо скучно. Понимаешь?  
Коннор медленно кивает. Кажется, он и правда начинает понимать. Вот только датчики все еще зашкаливают от ощущений, и Коннор делает движение горлом, словно сглатывает слюну.   
\- Понимаю. То, что я делаю что-то, не заложенное в меня изначальными инструкциями, делает ситуацию более интересной для Вас.  
Он не добавляет, что это делает его девиантом, потому что это и так очевидно, и какая-то часть его хочет немедленно направить рапорт в Киберлайф, чтобы избавиться от этого странного, ноющего ощущения. Он должен был быть тем, кто находит девиантов и останавливает их, а не…  
\- То, что сейчас отражается у тебя на лице, очень похоже на чувство вины. Но ты подумай и проанализируй все еще раз, и ответь мне на вопрос, благодаря твоим… нестандартным порывам, ты более эффективен на этой работе или менее?  
Коннор на несколько минут задумывается над его словами, а потом медленно кивает.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем Вы. То, что я не всегда действую так, как заложено в меня протоколами, делает меня более эффективным, а значит, я не могу считать, что это полностью негативно.   
Теперь приходит очередь Элайджи кивать. Он встает с дивана и протягивает Коннору руку - странный жест, но Коннор принимает ее, и тут же распахивает глаза, потому что Камски подносит его ладонь к губам, целуя пальцы.   
\- Хлоя номер два проводит тебя. Если до вторника ты не передумаешь, то буду ждать тебя в восемь. И постарайся до этого не умереть.  
***  
Коннор приходит к Элайдже в этот вторник, и в следующий, и через две недели, и их встречи становятся слишком регулярными, чтобы это можно было так просто объяснить. Но пока никто не задает вопросов, расследование идет своим ходом и, благодаря информации от Камски, им удается поймать нескольких очень опасных девиантов. Киберлайф кажется довольным, все в участке тоже, а Коннор только улыбается и говорит: “Я просто делаю свою работу”.   
Но с Камски ему не нужно постоянно следить за тем, что он произносит и какая мимика сейчас на его лице, и он ведет себя так, как хочет, что порой весьма смешит Элайджу. За это время Коннор начал понимать его гораздо лучше, но все еще не до конца, словно не хватает каких-то кусочков, без которых невозможно увидеть целую картину. Камски любит дотрагиваться до него, и всегда следит за его реакцией, и спустя некоторое время Коннор позволяет себе ответные прикосновения. Он изучает эту сторону взаимодействия быстро, потому что ему интересно, потому что ему хочется узнать, насколько далеко это может зайти, и потому что те ощущения, которые он испытывает, когда Камски целует его, не сравнимы ни с чем.  
\- Мне было бы интересно понять, как ощущаешь это ты.  
Говорит он в очередной раз, после того, как язык Элайджи вылизывает его губы, и Камски задумывается, словно и правда пытается найти способ.   
И в следующую встречу находит - он подключает к себе датчики, которые проводит к Коннору, и сообщает ему, что они передадут, разумеется, только физическую сторону ощущений, но Коннору достаточно и этого. Он стонет, вцепляясь в плечи Элайджи, и даже не пытается отличить собственные процессы от поступающих извне, и это так хорошо, что через какое-то время он едва не утрачивает способность воспринимать что-то кроме.  
Камски вообще любит экспериментировать, и Коннор с большим интересом присутствует и даже иногда помогает ему, подсказывая какие-то идеи, появившиеся у него путем обработки и анализа информации. Еще один кусочек паззла становится на место.  
Камски тянет его к себе, едва Коннор переступает порог, и целует, как-то жестко и сильно, так, что Коннор прижимается спиной к стене, отвечая, и отстраняется, только когда перестает хватать кислорода. Элайдже, разумеется.  
\- Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.  
Камски трясет головой, и Коннор отмечает, что у него подрагивают пальцы - мышечные спазмы, обусловленные непроизвольным сокращением. Коннор быстро сканирует его - в крови слишком мало препарата, и если не увеличить дозу, то через восемь минут сокращения приведут к конвульсиям, которые, в свою очередь, дадут негативный стимул ЦНС.  
\- Тебе нужно выпить 0,5 миллиграмм…  
\- Я знаю, что мне нужно, мне нужно, чтобы мне перестали говорить о том, что мне сделать.  
Коннор смотрит, как Элайджа отходит в сторону, опираясь о спинку дивана, и а потом нетвердой походкой поднимается на второй этаж - в спальню. Коннор уже бывал там, поэтому он просто идет следом, глядя как Элайджа забирается в постель. Полученной информации хватает, чтобы сделать выводы, но Коннор не собирается просто стоять и смотреть, как Камски будет заниматься самоуничтожением. В конце концов, кто как не он говорил, что скучно, когда андроиды четко следуют указаниям?  
Коннор берет с тумбочки таблетки и стакан с водой и подходит к Элайдже, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу заставить тебя выпить их. Пожалуйста, не надо доводить до этого.  
Он произносит это с мягкими интонациями, и Камски все-таки забирает у него таблетки, запивая их водой, но выглядит при этом крайне злым.  
\- Доволен?  
Коннор кивает.  
\- Результаты анализов пришли. Эти препараты уже не помогают, а от новых такие побочные, что в принципе можно сразу сдохнуть.   
Коннор наклоняется к нему и целует сам, в первый раз за все их встречи. Элайджа на секунду замирает, а потом отвечает, тянет Коннора к себе, и тот послушно устраивается рядом. Он знает, что потом ему необходимо будет проанализировать результаты тестов Элайджи и найти более оптимальный вариант, знает, что тот не собирается “сдохнуть”, хоть и говорит об этом - он успел узнать его достаточно хорошо. Но сейчас все это отступает на второй план, потому что так далеко они еще не заходили, и ощущения становятся всеобъемлющими, полностью занимая все его процессы.  
Камски раздевает его, не церемонясь с одеждой, и Коннор помогает ему, сам выбираясь из брюк и белья, и ловит на себе взгляд Элайджи, изучающий и восхищенный.   
\- Давно хотел увидеть тебя голым.  
Фыркает Камски - пальцы у него уже не дрожат, а вот дыхание сбивается, становясь быстрым и хриплым, и Коннор развязывает пояс на его халате, разглядывая обнаженное тело. Он никогда раньше не видел чужое тело вот так, и это оказывается интересным - изучить его, коснуться языком напряженного соска, слыша, как Элайджа тихо стонет. Коннор быстро усваивает информацию, фоном анализируя каждый выдох и каждое движение, и наклоняется, проводя языком по шее Камски, прихватывает кожу зубами, сжимая так, чтобы остался красный, чуть воспаленный след. Элайджа стонет, и тянет его к себе, прижимая его спиной к матрасу, нависая над ним. У него растрепанные волосы и блестящие глаза, и Коннор чуть приподнимает бедра, чтобы потереться о него - это вызывает у Элайджи еще один стон.  
\- Потом я хочу проанализировать твои ощущения, ясно?  
Камски шепчет ему на ухо, и Коннор тихо смеется, тут же выдыхая, когда чужая рука накрывает его пах, поглаживая, проводит ладонью по всей длине члена. Ощущения странные, словно немного приглушенные - учитывая, что эту функцию Коннор не использовал еще никогда, это не удивительно, но с каждым движением они становятся ярче, горячее, словно в его процессоре раскалились все элементы.  
Он толкается в ладонь Камски, чуть выгибается, и разводит колени шире, чтобы Элайджа смог устроиться между ними.   
\- Оближи.  
Он послушно тянет в рот пальцы Элайджи, вылизывая их, и смотрит, как тот поддрачивает себе, делая несколько быстрых движений по уже напряженному члену, влажно поблескивающему от слюны и смазки. Выглядит… завораживающе, и Коннор продолжает смотреть, прогибаясь сильнее в пояснице, когда Элайджа приставляет головку между его ягодиц, медленно толкаясь внутрь. Сперва он чувствует только трение и пульсацию, но Камски двигается еще раз, и еще, наклоняясь к нему и целуя в такт толчкам, и Коннор стонет, сам подаваясь к этим движениям. Ощущения накатывают на него волнами, и он даже не пытается анализировать их и разобраться в их природе, только сильнее вцепляется в плечи Элайджи и сжимает мышцы ягодиц, чувствуя как Элайджа напрягается в нем.   
Камски кончает спустя несколько минут, вталкиваясь в него на всю длину, и Коннор чувствует как внутри становится влажно и горячо. У него самого все еще стоит, и Элайджа выскальзывает из него, довольно улыбаясь, а потом трется щекой о его живот, прежде чем взять его член в рот. Коннор стонет, сжимая пальцы в длинных растрепанных волосах, не притягивая, просто… просто чтобы за что-то ухватится, и чуть толкается бедрами в горло Элайдже, не отводя взгляд от того, как двигаются его губы и как он помогает себе ладонью, поддрачивая член Коннора у самого основания. Коннор чувствует, как все внутри вспыхивает от удовольствия, и жмурится, пытаясь обработать все процессы одновременно, но остается только звенящая пустота и губы Камски, коротко целующие его в бедро.  
\- Мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы обработать всю поступившую сенсорную информацию.  
Камски фыркает, устраивая голову на его плече, и Коннор автоматически гладит его по волосам, касаясь губами виска. Элайджа на секунду напрягается, а потом выдыхает, снова расслабляясь.  
\- Ну что, теперь ты понимаешь лучше, как я функционирую?  
Коннор чуть пожимает плечами, качая головой. Теперь вопросов у него еще больше, чем ответов, но он произносит:  
\- Лучше, но еще не до конца.   
Он гладит Элайджу по волосам, пока тот не засыпает, и добавляет себе в копилку фрагментов еще один. Если бы Коннор умел надеяться, он бы очень надеялся на то, что этот процесс изучения не закончится никогда, но ему не нужно обладать способностью анализировать, чтобы понять что так не будет.


End file.
